The invention relates to electrical synchronising circuits, and more specifically to such synchronising circuits used to synchronise the operation of a radio transmitter and one or more radio receivers. In the embodiment of the invention to be described, the transmitter is arranged to change its operating frequency very rapidly (to "hop") and the synchronising circuit to be described synchronises the operation of the receiver with the transmitter so that the receiver can receive the transmissions on the different frequencies.